


apollon

by RandomHistoricalShipper



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, i dont know, its vaguely hero worship too, maybe this is sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomHistoricalShipper/pseuds/RandomHistoricalShipper
Summary: ok grantaire écrit une poème bref à propos d'enjolras. c'est tout.





	apollon

**Author's Note:**

> le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle -- s'il y a des erreurs corrigez-moi svp

je me demande   
si tu te sens jamais fatigué.  
fatigué du son des coups de feu  
fatigué des cris d’horreur.

je me demande  
si tu te sens jamais effrayé.  
effrayé du sang qui coule entre tes doigts  
effrayé de la corde qui porte ton nom.

je me demande  
comment tu peux soutenir  
une révolution.

mais ce n’est pas une vraie question qu’on demande, non?

tu es la révolution française personnifié.  
t’as le feu dans les yeux   
et la glace dans les veines.  
t’as un pistolet à main  
et un drapeau de la france dans l’autre.

sans toi, la révolution ne sera qu’une rêve  
pour ceux au paris.  
sans toi, les flammes seront des cendres.

toi, apollon, tu es le coeur de la france.  
tu bats, tu bats pour chaque citoyen  
tu es l’esprit, la légende  
de la révolution.

la garde nationale est venue pour toi  
ils t’ont pris, le doigt sur la gâchette  
et toi, t’as dit   
fusillez-moi.  
pas un once de peur dans tes yeux  
un drapeau, l’écarlate de sang dans les mains.

ils t’ont fusillé  
mais ils ne savaient pas  
que tuer enjolras, c’était tuer le corps d’un homme  
et non jamais la révolution.

ils ne savaient pas qu’ils ne tueront jamais le coeur de la révolution.  
ils ne savaient pas qu’ils ne tueront jamais un apollon.

apollon | grantaire


End file.
